The game of basketball is a very popular game which is traditionally played with a backboard and hoop which can typically be mounted on a rigid structure, a building, and/or a pole, or other structure. Basketball is a game which is traditionally enjoyed during good weather. However, during snow, rain, ice, extreme hot and/or humid weather, and/or other inclement weather conditions, basketball playing can be curtailed due to the adverse effects these weather and/or environmental conditions may have on individuals. In these situations, the individuals desiring to play basketball must typically seek an alternate venue for playing the game.
Sports or athletic facilities have been known to install a fixed basketball backboard and hoop assembly or assemblies in walled courts or facilities, such as, for example, handball courts, racquetball courts, or other courts or facilities. Once installed, however, the basketball backboard and hoop assembly or assemblies can interfere with other uses of the court or facility, thereby rendering the court or facility unsuitable for use as a handball court, a racquetball court, or other court or facility which requires freedom from obstructions.
The need for providing a safe structure for deploying the basketball backboard and hoop assembly is yet another problem which can constrain the play of basketball. Currently, portable basketball backboard and hoop assemblies are available which can be transported from outdoor locations to indoor locations in order to allow for play during inclement weather. These portable units, however, can be awkward to move or transport and/or may not be easily maneuvered by younger individuals. Portable backboard and hoop assemblies can also present a danger of tipping over, consume limited garage storage space, and/or can be hit by automobiles.
Another concern lies in the fact that certain municipalities have ordinances and/or other local laws which prohibit the installation of backboard and hoop assemblies on the exterior of garages, homes, and/or other structures.
In one prior art basketball backboard and hoop arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,696 discloses a backboard and hoop assembly which is attached to a moveable garage door. This prior art assembly has several disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the assembly can only be utilized outdoors, its installation on the garage door can violate most manufacturer use and maintenance guidelines because of weight imbalances caused thereby, the garage door may require a prop or other device to hold it open, the basketball assembly can pose a risk of hitting a car when the garage door is opened or closed, the basketball assembly can take up or reduce available parking space, and/or the basketball assembly can pose a safety risk to individuals during garage door opening and/or closing.